C R ! S ! S
by IceTearDropz
Summary: Kagome is a young woman who has a strange yet fairly normal life. How will Kagome's life turn upside down as she adopts a young boy and meets,and possibly begins to fall in love with, the most sexiest, intelligent, cold hearted, emotionless jerk on Earth?


A/N: This story doesn't really have chapters but i'll break them up in categories that i see fit or just stop whenever i get tired and inspiration just leaves me.

It's a new way of writing, but i just wanted to try it out. It's all in emails. wonder how that's going to work out. hehe.

Rated R because there is cursing. If there is any lime, there is barely any. And lemons, none. There are some scenes when they talk about it. but as you can see, how can you have lemons in emails? yeah. so work with me. writing in this way is harder than you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own it, never will own it, but will always hope. The 'it' being Inuyasha of course.

C R ! S ! S (Copyright 2005 13 November. LOL.)Srry i just love the way i wrote it and i don't want anyone taking it. some people do that and it annoys me so.

anyways on with the story.-;;

C R ! S ! S

by: Jeni

To: Sango Kagome What do I do!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have adopted a kid. I kid you not. (No pun intended whatsoever). I've adopted a 6 year old boy. I am NOT capable of even raising BUYO, let alone a KID.

What gave me the insane urge to adopt him? I'm crazy! That's it. I am crazy. God, help me, I am in NO situation to keep a kid with me! I can't be a mother!

Oh god. I am screwed. Get back to me ASAP! I have to go now cause I have a deadline due. And I barely started it.

Kagome

P.S.: Thanks so much for volunteering to take care of Buyo.

To: Kagome Jakotsu What happened?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know we're not supposed to email each other at work with our addresses, so I'm emailing you with this! Besides everyone has nowadays. Anyways, I didn't email you to talk, or is it write, about that.

What's happened sweetie? I have never seen you rush like that into your office. You looked so panicked. Did another gay man want to do your hair again? If they did, lay off of them. I am gay too and I know how it feels. Speaking of which, would you mind letting me do your hair by swinging over to my house this afternoon? Pretty Please!

Jakotsu

P.S. The BOB said she wanted to see you in her office. I'm not sure what's wrong so be ready for anything. You know how that monster of a woman can be.

To: Kagome Yuka Your adoption files

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything has been finalized in your request to adopt Shippo Kiritsune. The documents will be mailed to you during the following week. Shippo's name has already been changed to that of your last name, Higurashi. If there are any questions please e mail me or call me at 703-354-1293.

On a more personal note, I thank you for adopting him. I have been his social worker for quite some time now and I have never seen a more lovable boy. I know that he will be happy to have you as his mother. The orphange tells me that you'll be dropping by today to pick him up? I hope to see you there, I'll be saying goodbye and giving you the briefing of the schools near you for him to attend. More details are in your packet that will be sent along with your papers for Shippo. If there is any clarifiying needed of anything please do not hesitate to call to set an appointment. I am free this Thursday for a block of 2 hours.

Sincerely,

Yuka Hinoa

To: Sango Tanizaka Kagura Oshineda My ears

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not know what that screaming was about but I do wish that you would keep it down. We are at a working enviroment, remember that please. I didn't think it was needed to go check up on you because it sounded like a scream of happiness? I mean you screamed KID? So I supposed it was happiness. After all, people do say that kids are our treasures. Although with my experience in kids, I intend to not have any. With that, I bid you a good day.

Kagura

To: Jakotsu Kasama Kagome I'm Ok

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for worrying but I'm fine. It's just that there has been a bit of a shock. I mean...I adopted. A kid. Yes. I did. Wow. I can't believe I wrote that. It's true. That was why I looked panicked. There was no gay guy this time. And no, I'm sorry, but I have dinner with Sango and Miroku. Usually it's lunch but we have this thing going on that's like a tradition from highschool. We can have lunch later this week. The hair thing I'm not up for. I mean you're great with hair. But what reason do I have to look glam for WORK? It's not like a hot guy will be strutting in any day now. Besides, now I am a mother. MOTHER. MOTHER. Sorry, just had to type that to get adjusted to it. Anyways got to go and meet the BOB. Thanks for telling me.

Kagome

To: Kagome Sango Tanizaka KID!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

You ADOPTED? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be jumping up and down in happiness or yelling at you! You're only 25! You didn't have a life yet! Now what am I supposed to do when you're taking care of your kid? I can NOT go to gym by MYSELF and you know I can't stand eating lunch alone! And is that where you went during lunch? To adopt? Couldn't you have done that later?

Oh my god. I am a total bitch. I just reread that and I sound so selfish. AND

insensitive. I'm sorry. I guess I should be supportive of you. So, A kid, huh? Wow. Never knew you would adopt. Have kids maybe but adopt? Well, I think it's great that you did.

So what's his name? What does he look like? How is his personality? Knowing you, he's probably adorable and is the most sweetest kid in the world, isn't he?

Anyways, we'll talk about the more important things like his school, how to work your schedule around him, your social life, and all those other stuff later at dinner. (We are still on for dinner, right?)

Besides, it's not like you're going to give him back. You CAN'T give him BACK! I know that you won't. Also, you adopted him because you had a feeling about him, didn't you? You're not the type of person to go around and just adopt kids for no reason. You're the most responsible person in the whole company. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. So doubting yourself and your abilities. You'd make a great mother.

Remember you got voted, most likely to have the perfect life and most likely to meet the perfect man? SEE? Have faith in the votes! Also, most of the people you knew back then, you know now, and they all love you and support you. So you won't feel as though the whole world is on your shoulders. And let me remind you, this is a kid. He's virtually HARMLESS.

I see you're now getting up to go see the Bitchiest of Bitches. Good luck. You know how she has it in for you. I'll be praying in my little cubicle (I mean seriously, they call it our office, but it is so a cubicle) and root for you. Tell me what happenes with the BOB.

Sango

P.S.: You're welcome, Buyo is actually getting along with Kirara very well. And is it just me, or is Kirara getting bigger? Drop by with your kid later on, (I can't believe I actually wrote 'your kid', how cool!), after we get everything worked out. You don't think Kirara is...whatever. we'll talk about that later too.

P.P.S.: I am the godmother, right?

P.P.P.S.: Does that make Miroku his godfather?

To: Kagura Oshineda Sango Re: My ears

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry about your ears. I know how sensitive they can be. Demons and your ears. Kidding. Kidding. Anyways, I'm not sure if I should talk about why I was screaming or if the person that made me scream would want me to tell you. Also, I don't even think you'd want to know. And you can see that it was not a scream of fright or pain or anything because I am here writing to you instead of being in an ambulance. Well, sorry about your ears!

Sango

P.S.: Scream wasn't due to anything DIRTY. It was due to shock from an email.

P.P.S.: If you heard me saying stuff to myself, with your incredible hearing skills about the subject at hand (Kids), please do not spread. thanks.

To: Miroku Sango OMG

------------------------------------------------------------------------

You will never believe what happened. Guess. Damn it's hard playing that on email. Anyways, Kagome ADOPTED! Isn't that the greatest! At first I was like are you CRAZY? But then I realized that Kagome does like kids, is responsible, and is an adult and can make her own decisions by herself. So my shock did a 180 and turned into uber happiness for her! Aren't you happy? OMG. What am I saying, of course you are!

Wait... Kagome just came out and she is rushing to the girl's room. I swear, that BOB, Kikyo. I'll email you later on the updates. Loves.

Sango

P.S.: This is really quick because I need to go see what's wrong with Kagome, but you are not a "Ladies man" any longer. So, I advise you not to have that as an account and make a new one. Or you'll have a very angry wife in your wake.

To: Sango Tanizaka Jakotsu Kasama Kagome

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw Kagome coming out of BOB's office. She looked as though she was crying. Do you know if something happened in there? Oh wait. I see you now going after her. Tell me what's up.

Jakotsu

P.S. What was that screaming for earlier? "Kids"? I am a demon, remember? Does it have to do with Kagome's new kid? Please tell me. I will keep it a secret. Swear.

To: Kagome Higurashi Jakotsu Kasama Thanks

Wow. I'm not invited to this tradition of yours? Thanks alot Kagome. And after all I've done for you! Kidding, sweetie, no need to get your panties all up in a bunch. I know how sensitive you can be.

Speaking of which, Congratulations on adopting! How old is he? What's his name? What does he look like? Tell me everything! ...Wait...It IS a BOY, right? If the kid is a girl so sorry, I didn't mean to offend noone. Just take out all the "he's" and replace them with "she's"! LOL. So, you're a mother now! How exciting. Just need to find a man now, don't you?

I have the perfect guy in mind for you. I was so dissapointed when I found out he was straight. Anyways...Oh wait.

You just god yelled at by the BOB didn't? Oh darling. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going on...But you might get cheered up by this. Hmm...Well, I'll put it in here and if you didn't want it, you can yell at me later.

His name is Sesshomaru Taisho. I don't know if there is just a hellish coincidence in the last name department with the very rich, very prestigious, very handsome, very perfect family of Taishos or if he really is one. But then again, what are the odds? I've only heard about him through my brother who works for him. I just know that he's hott and makes a lot of money. Perfect. Right? I mean he has money and looks, what else do you need? People go on about true love and searching for your soul mate and whatnot but please. You just need to find a hot one with money and you're set for life! What could be better? Well, got to go the BOB is calling me in now. Wonder what I did. TTYL.

Jakotsu

P.S.: If the BOB said anything mean or upsetting, just blow over it. She's the BOB, remember? She has no feelings and wants to make people who have feelings feel sucky. So, it's OK.

To: Sango Tanizaka Kagura Oshineda Kagome

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apology is accepted. But what happened to Kagome? She looked heartbroken. Kagome is never like that. Give me the updates or I'll just ask Jakotsu.

Kagura

P.S.: Yes I heard about the "Kids". No, I didn't hear anything after that. But you will tell me about that, right?

P.P.S.: And thanks Sango. Really. I wasn't even thinking that the cause of your screaming was due to you doing anything dirty, but now I do. The mental image is just killing me here. Really, thanks a bunch.

To: Sango Tanizaka Miroku Re: OMG

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is OMG news. I wish I worked where you did. But there is that policy that your BOB made, isn't there? NO couples allowed to work in the same department. Why does she even have that policy? Isn't she violating it, having slept with almost half of the male poplulation?

Anyways, Yes I am exrememly happy for Kagome. Who wouldn't be for our little angel? LOL. I want to see the kid. Are we still on for the dinner plans? Or did it just turn into a girls only thing now? You girls do that a lot to me nowadays. (I wish I was a girl...XP) What's the kid like and how old is he? Or is 'he' a 'she'? You never told me in your rush to see Kagome. I want to give him/her something when we first meet.

Love,

Miroku

P.S.: I obeyed you my lovely queen. Now my email has your name and it and it says I belong to you and only you. Now if only you could change yours...but I know you love that cat of yours. I must say I'm fond of him now as well.

P.P.S.: BTW have you seen how Kirara's been growing? She's always been so petite. I don't think she's growing fatter. Do you think that Buyo...you know already DID that? Damn. That's one fast cat.

P.P.P.S.: Knowing you, you probably asked if you're the godmother. Does that make me the godfather? With us being, oh I don't know, married and all? XD

To: Kagome Miroku Congrats!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm very happy for you. Congratulations. Sango can't be any more happy for you than I. Are we still on for dinner? Just wondering. BTW, I think Buyo got our kitty pregnant. Not sure though, but she has been a bit...BIG lately. What do we do, if they did have kittens? Whatever, we can save that for later.

Again congrats and I can't wait to meet him (or her).

Always,

Miroku.

P.S.: Sango made me change my email account from my former one, showing you and everyone else on the face of the earth, how much she loves me and is jealous that other women might want me. Lol.

P.P.S.: I know it's none of my business but I hope you are okay with whatever that is wrong. Sango told me you looked upset and was going to go check up on you. Be strong for whatever it is.

To: Family , Close friends , Business Friends

From: Miroku Tanizaka E-mail address

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is an email to all family and friends, that my former account will no longer be in use as it is terminated. My beautiful wife didn't approve of it. Lol. So please send all emails directed toward me with the following address Thank you.

To: Miroku Tanizaka Sesshomaru Taisho My idiot brother-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I am emailing you about my brother as the subject indicates. He has been in an 'incident' concerning some drugs. As you know our Father will have a fit and nearly kill him (not that I'd terribly mind). Not to mention what our grandmother will do to him. If the media gets that a Taisho is on drugs they will have a field day. I know your wife is one (a news reporter), but I trust that you are loyal enough to my idiot brother to keep it a secret. And with all the help we gave you over the years, you owe us.

He will need a place to crash for the time being. I know what with you being married and all you wouldn't want, whatever you do with your wife, to be interrupted. So, I suggest just keeping him with another friend of yours something. Make sure that the friend of yours is trustworthy.

Sesshomaru

P.S.: "OnlySangos"? You are deranged. I do not know how a man can do that to oneself and pride.

To: Sesshomaru Miroku Tanizka Inuyasha

------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK to Inuyasha.

What is he on now though? Heroine has been done, Speed as well, Steroids he has no need for cause of the fact that you Taishos are demons and have a scary amount of strength. Crack, pft, like in the 10th grade, what else is there? Marijuana, Oh I think he's done that too. Is it Ice? Or is it Ecstasy...hmm.

Did you see all those named right there? Inuyasha's completely fine with all the effects of them because he's a demon. Not that I am in any way encouraging him to do more drugs but why the sudden change in attitude. You guys didn't care way back in highschool when he did it. Why now? Is something up?

Anyways, I just might have a place for him. Email me back as to why your family is in such a hurried panic to put him somewhere quiet.

Miroku

P.S.: I am not DERANGED as you so kindly put it. I am merely in love with the goddess Aphrodite herself.

P.P.S.: And as for you, I think that your account needs more personality. STaisho?

To: Miroku Tanizaka Sesshomaru Taisho Re: Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll tell Inuyasha to drop by your house and you can work it out then.

Sesshomaru

P.S.: Goddess Aphrodite? You ARE deranged.

P.P.S.: And as for my account name. Bite me.

A/N: Did you like it? no, yes? i have a few more like this. Not the plot, but the idea of writing in only emails or letters or signs. lol. I'm getting to really like this story. But it's really hard to tie all the letters together and the email addresses are a pain in the BUTT and also keeping everyone in the flow of the letters as well putting information in it. grr. but i like it when i read it when it's done. wow. hehe. i wish this was my project of something. Now im thinking about majoring in writing. But i want to become a doctor! grr. but i love writing...my life is hell. lol.

oh. Can ANYONE guess the pairings in this story? As the story is going on, I'm going back and forth and back and forth and it's really annoyin me. I have two plots now depending on the pairings. Maybe i'll write two of this story and put different pairings in them and people can switch off to the pairing of their choice? I Don't know. I'll just have a poll.

Poll:

Which pairings should be in this story?

A. Kagome and Sesshomaru

B. Kagome and Inuyasha

C. Two stories in which people can pick thier own pairings. (Will take longer to post up as i am doing two stories..)

D. Don't really care about the pairings.

E. Other (Write down the other pair that you would like. This includes Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Kagome? and etc.)

More characters will show up. This was only the first "chapter".

Read, Review, and Recommend! Thanks.


End file.
